my bestfriend my lover
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: lucy was brokenhearted then rogue became her bestfriend and came to her life but what if she fell inlove with him would she tell him her feelings or just let it go.
1. Chapter 1

**this is just a prologue **

**ME:now on the show and i dont own fairytail**

* * *

what would you do if you have a crush on your bestfriend?

what would you do if you ever tell him your feelings?

as he/she is your bestfriend and you have the right to say the right words to him/her what words would you say to him?

as he/she has feelings for someone else would you just let him go

are you willing to sacrifice _your feelings just to see your bestfriends happiness_

_and would you let he/she go and moved on and find your own happiness?_

_and what if the time is set back to the past where you first met him/her would you say your feelings to him/her or just let it go and never show your true feelings_

_well this story show's the side of it what if you could tell him your feelings before it was too late to say it would you let go of it or keep it in your heart ti'll the end of time and you would see how you really felt about your bestfriend and go tell him/her your true feelings before the time resets and goes back to where it was._

* * *

**_yey!finished it_**

**_ME:yes and now im still busy with these fanfics and please review!_**


	2. bestfriends

**hey guys bloody here and this is my second fanfic so enjoy!**

**disclaimer:i don't own** **fairytail**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_my name is lucy heartfilia my age is 19 years old im in fourth year highschool i was going to my classroom when suddenly i saw my boyfriend natsu kissing lisanna strauss then natsu saw me and he was about to speak but i left crying and i went to the school's rooftop and collapsed on the floor while covering my eyes with my hands._

_Rogue's P.O.V_

_my name is rogue cheney my age is 19 years old im in fourth year highschool and i was heading home when i saw lucy heartfilia my classmate we never talk much then i saw her crying and go to the stairway leading to the rooftop then i followed her and i saw her collapsed on the floor crying while covering her eyes and i go closer to her and kneeled with one knee._

_No one's P.O.V_

_hey whats the asked_

_it-...*sobs*-...was-...n-.. said_

_what did natsu do to asked_

_i caught him cheating on me with lisanna said then rogue pulled her into a hug and lucy cried into his chest then rogue spoke_

_don't worry im said then lucy looked at him and smiled and rogue too as they watched the sunset setting and how they really became happy_

_thats how rogue and lucy became friends_

* * *

**_yey!thats for today_**

**_ME:yes finally gonna make more chapters bye!_**


	3. college

**hello guys bloody here and here is the chapter two enjoy!**

**ME:im still bored and lucy and rogue is not here and now the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:i do not own FairyTail but hiro mashima does**

* * *

5 years Later...

Lucy's P.O.V

it has been five years since me and rogue had been bestfriends since that day when i saw natsu cheating on me with lisanna but natsu and i broke up with eachother and natsu and that lisanna girl became a couple but i was happy for them even when natsu broke my heart but im happy with rogue as my bestfriend and this year im already in first year college and im twenty two years old and rogue was the same age as me and since rogue became my bestfriend we started hanging out but we have no feelings for eachother.

but im still happy and today was the beggining of the class as i walked to my classroom and sitted in my chair

Rogue's P.O.V

it really has been five years since the day i met lucy and became bestfriends with her and now same age and year as her actually we are hanging out but we never have feelings for eachother but since that natsu dragneel broke up with lucy just for that lisanna girl i saw pain in her eyes but rather just smile and be happy for them but i was worried when she was like that.

and as i say i was in college i was walking to the classroom and saw lucy sitting in her usual chair then i walked to my chair and sitted which is obviously next to lucy as i greeted her."hi lucy" i said,as she spoke "oh hi rogue" she said as i looked at was she is doing she was writing down notes "so how long have you been writing those notes" i asked her,"oh these just now"she said,"well what are those anyway" i asked her,"oh nothing just the notes from our math subject" she said,"well ok" i said as i just look at the notes she was writing until the teacher came.

No one's P.O.V

after their teacher was done teaching lessons and stuff like that the bell ringed and they go out for recess then rogue and lucy were hanging out in the school cafeteria when their other friends alzack,gray,freed,gajeel,sting,natsu,jellal,lisann a,mirajane,levy,juvia,kyuki,erza and bisca came to sit next to them.

Lucy's P.O.V

me and rogue were hanging out or should i say eating when all of our friends came,"hi rogue and lucy" levy said,"hi levy"i said,"can we join you two"bisca asked,"sure" i said as all of them sitted down levy sitted next to me,mirajane sitted next to juvia,lisanna sitted next to kyuki,alzack and bisca sitted together since they have been boyfriend and girlfriend since were fourth year, ,and sting were next to rogue and finally gray next to freed and jellal as we all chatted.

Rogue's P.O.V

as all of our other friends sitted down we all started to chat about things in our social life,"so you and bisca never have you know what i mean"sting said,then alzack almost puked at what sting said,"no and how could we do that were still in college dude and if i did that bisca's parents would think i raped her and i will lose her"alzack said,"he's got a point there sting"i said as he ignored us,"well anyway isn't gray having a hard time dating juvia"sting said and this cause juvia and gray blush in crimson red,"well it wasn't easy you know"gray said,"oh really how could you explain kissing juvia in our graduation in highschool"sting said,"w-...well i just felt something that go through my mind that made me kiss her"gray said,"yeah right you were almost at the level to rape her back then"sting said then gray and juvia blushed more,"anyway lets talk about you and kyuki"natsu said,"yeah"alzack said,"yes its pay back time"gray said,"fine hit me with your best question"sting said then they grinned."ok then when did you and kyuki have you know the question which you made earlier"alzack said,"well the truth is that is well not true"sting said,"yeah and if sting does that to me im sure im gonna kick his gutt out of him"kyuki said,"see i told you i tried but she kicked me"sting said which made all of us laugh,"well that hurted"natsu said as he keeps laughing,"tch"sting just said and ignored him,"how about you four"sting said as he pointed to natsu,gajeel,jellal,and freed as they all blushed,"we-...well we do have girlfriends",they said as they pointed to the girls they liked,"now that we know everyone's girlfriends and crushes now thats left is rogue and lucy"sting said as all of them smirked and this made lucy and i widened our eyes,"yeah are you two boyfriend and girlfriend"sting asked,"well we don't have feelings for eachother"lucy said,"uh...come on you two are bestfriends since fourth year highschool and you two haven't felt any you know connection for each other"sting said,"no and we are just friends ok"i said,"well i can feel something up with you two"sting said,"yeah and you two are hanging out since that day you became bestfriends"alzack and bisca both said,"well i think its better that way"i said,"anyway guys im going to the mall tomorrow and i was thinking me and the girls would come and no boys allowed"erza said,"yes we would love to"the girls said,"well i have a plan for us boys too i was thinking we could go to the training camp for boys tomorrow"sting said,"sure"they said as i just nodded my head,"then lets go tomorrow"sting said as all of us nodded.

Lucy's P.O.V

as we finished chatting we go to our classroom and the teacher started teaching lessons again until it was 6:00 in the afternoon and all of us were going home except for me as i go to the rooftop as i go there i saw the sunset and the stars were coming out as i felt the wind blowing as i feel refreshed then rogue came up here

Rogue's P.O.V

i saw lucy going to the rooftop as i go there,"what are you doing here lucy" i asked her as she smiled,"because i want to this is where we met"she said as i go closer to her and watched the sunset with her,"yeah and 5 years when we became bestfriends"i said,"yes but without you being my bestfriend i would be alone"she said,"yes"i said,"and im glad that you became my friend"she said,"me too lucy" i said as we watched the sunset.

* * *

**yey!chapter 3 finished**

**ME:still bored and please review and bye minna-san!**


	4. love interest's

**hey guys and this is my chapter 4 please enjoy!**

**ME:im still bored without lucy and rogue they been hiding secrets from me anyway the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:i don't own fairytail**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_i was at the mall with my friends while we were picking dresses they all have picked their dresses except me,"come on lucy pick a dress already"bisca said,"yeah we all have picked up our own dresses except you"erza said,"sorry guys but i cannot find a perfect dress for me"i said,"oh i know how about we help you pick dresses"mirajane said,"thats a good idea mirajane"levy said then they all went to different cloth racks and pick very pretty dresses then they forced me to go to the changing room then i tried every single dress but none of them fitted me but there is one dress fitted me so we bought it then we go on a nearby cafe then we odered levy ordered a coffee,bisca ordered iced latte,juvia ordered tea,mirajane and lisanna ordered ice tea,erza ordered a peice of strawberry cake and a tea,kyuki ordered cream latte,and i ordered a strawberry milkshake as we chatted,"so lucy you never had love interest before"erza said,"no i dont have one why"i asked,"well you see lucy you and rogue are the only one's single"bisca said,"yeah why dont you have a love interest"juvia asked,"because well im not ready for that yet"i said,"but lucy everyone finds love"mirajane said,"mira-nee is right lucy everyone finds love"lisanna said,"i have to agree to those two lucy because your the one is always sad"kyuki added,"yes and we always seem to notice that your always sad"levy said,"your right guys but where will i find the one"i said,"you will find out soon"erza said,"i hope so"i said after we finished having our tea's and coffee's we go out,"hey guys wanna ride going home"i asked,"sure" they said,"ok hop on"i said as they went in my car which is black and we go off._

_Rogue's P.O.V_

_it had been an hour since we went here at the training camp and we did a lot of activities such as mountain climbing,hiking and .going to the lake to get fishing as we went back to the base we felt tired then we packed our things and go to the van which was jellal's and we ride back home while we were riding back home all the guys questioned me,"so rogue what is your relationship with lucy"natsu asked,"nothing"i said,"come on dude everyone knows you two have a connection"sting said,then alzack and gray just nodded their heads,"yeah we got to figure it out sometime"jellal said while driving,"i got to agree with that"freed said but i just sighed "mybe"i said._

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_as I dropped off my friends i go home taked my bath and layed at my bed,"mybe their right i dont have a love interest but i hope i'll find one ugh!i'll just sleep"i said to myself as i slept._

_Rogue's P.O.V_

_after jellal took us home i go to my room taked a bath and go to my bed where my sleeping cat frosch is sleeping i sighed and layed on my bed and thought of something,"mybe i dont have much love in life dont i and ugh!im thinking like this again i should sleep this off"i thought as i went to sleep._

* * *

**finally chapter finished!**

**Lucy and Rogue:-walks in-**

**ME:finally lucy and rogue your here i was gonna die of boredom if you two weren't here where have you two been anyway**

**Lucy:*giggles* **

**Rogue:...**

**ME:anyway please review and bye!**


	5. dream?

**hi guys this is chapter five!**

**ME:yes and finally my boredom is gone since lucy and rogue are here again now lucy please do the disclaimer**

**Lucy:Bloody-chan does not own Fairytail**

**ME:yes on with the show**

* * *

_Lucy's dream(Lucy's P.O.V)_

_i was in a feild of flowers and i was wearing a beautiful sundress then i wandered around then i saw a man with black hair and crimson red eyes then he got closer to me and kissed me after he kissed me i looked up to see Rogue then i blushed and looked away but he raised my chin and he smiled then i smiled then we kissed again and then walked through the feild and he gave me flowers then we layed on the hill near the feild then we looked at the blue sky with clouds on it then we kissed one more time i wanted to keep this up until i felt an arm shaking me then i woke up and saw my mother smiled at me,"goodmorning lucy dear"my mom said,"morning too mom"i said,"lucy dear come down stairs to eat ok"my mom said."ok mom just a minute" i said as she left my room,"it was just a dream"i said to myself as i getted off to bed._

_Rogue's dream(Rogue's P.O.V)_

_i was in a garden a beautiful garden then i saw a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes and she came closer and hugged me then i looked down at her it was lucy as she was smiling at me then i smiled back then i kissed her then we wandered around the garden and we found a pond then we go there and sitted as i kissed her again i wanted this to keep up but i heared my name being called then i woke up to see my dad skiadrum calling my name,"rogue wake up" my dad said then i sitted up up and yawned,"im awake"i said,"good cause your gonna be late if you don't"my dad said as i glared at him then i he only laughed,"i was just joking now hurry up your mom and i are waiting for you downstairs"my dad said then he left my room,"it was just a dream afterall" i said while i getted off my bed._

* * *

**and cut chapter five already finished!**

**ME:yes and lucy were you and rogue were keeping something from me**

**Lucy:um...uh...*sweating* n-...no**

**Rogue:you heared her nothing**

**ME:Hmm...im keeping an eye on you two**

**Lucy and Rogue:*sweatdropped***

**ME:anyway please review bye!**


	6. transfer student

**this is chapter six enjoy!**

**ME:yes and lucy and rogue are hiding something from me i got to find out**

**Lucy:r-...really bloody-chan there is no secret**

**ME:Hmph anyway rogue the disclaimer**

**Rogue:bloody-chan does not own fairytail**

**ME:yes now to the show!**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_i was at school with rogue until the teacher came in with a girl that has light blue hair and she wears a blue rose ornament which she wears on the left side of her hair then the teacher introduced her._

_No one's P.O.V_

_"class meet your new classmate and now would you mind introducing yourself my dear"the teacher said,"yes my name is yukino aguria my age is eighteen years old nice to meet all of you"she said,"ok since everyone knows you now you can sit beside rogue cheney who is beside lucy heartfilia"the teacher said then she sitted next to rogue _

_Rogue's P.O.V_

_after that yukino girl introduced herself she sitted next to me then smiled i smiled back,"so your rogue cheney and that is lucy heartfilia"she said,"yes im rogue and that is lucy" i replied back then she smiled at lucy then lucy smiled back,"lucy is a beautiful girl right rogue"yukino said then i blushed a little,"yes she is beautiful but your beautiful yourself"i said as she blushed,"thanks"she replied back then we turned to focused to the lessons._

_No one's P.O.V_

_after the class they got out to go have recess and all of their friends are sitting and chatting lucy was there but there was no rogue._

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_i was sitting in a table with my friends but there was no rogue then i stood up,"hey guys im just gonna look for rogue ok"i said,"sure"they replied then i looked for rogue everywhere until i found him in the school gardens then i smiled i was walking to him,"hi rogue"i said,"hi lucy oh and this is yukino"rogue said as he pointed to yukino,"hello yukino"i said as i smiled and she smiled back,"hello lucy" she said then i smiled ,"anyway rogue lets go have recess and yukino you wanna come with us"i said,"sure"yukino said,"ok"rogue said,"lets go then"i said then we go back._

_No one's P.O.V_

_after they got back they introduced yukino to their friends,"hello yukino my name is erza scarlet"erza said,"hello erza"yukino replied then everyone introduced themselves then they all sitted down and chatted,"so yukino what school did you attend to before coming here"bisca asked,"oh i came from mermaid heel"yukino replied,"did you say mermaid heel"erza said,"yes"yukino replied,"oh thats interesting its a school for girls only right"lucy said,"yes and we are the first school for girls here in fiore"yukino said,"oh wow i heared there is sword fighting there"levy said,"yes we do have sword fighting practice"yukino said,"that is an interesting school dont you think"bisca said,"yeah"mirajane said then the bell ringed,"lets continue this chat later"erza said as we all nodded and get back to our classroom._

* * *

**Finished!**

**ME:i wonder what lucy and rogue are hiding?**

**Lucy:*tiptoes quietly***

**ME:*notices lucy* Oi!**

**Lucy:Eep!*turns around* y-...yes**

**ME:where are you going**

**Lucy:oh look at the time go to go bye!*runs out***

**ME:she completely ignored me and ran away anyway please review and bye!**

**:D**


	7. beach party

**konnichiwa minna-san!gomenesai if i didn't updated early but im gonna write this chapter now!1**

**Disclaimer:i don't own FT**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_since it was saturday i was at my house doing nothing then my phone started ringing then i answered it._

_"hello"i said_

_"hello lucy this is bisca i was wondering if you would come to my beach party"bisca said_

_"sure i love to"i said_

_"cool and make sure you come at 3:00 am ok"she said_

_"ok i will"i said_

_"great see you there"bisca said_

_then i hung up,"this is gonna be a long day"i thought as i packed my things and went out_

_No one's P.O.V _

_as lucy went to the beach she saw erza with jellal,"hey lucy!"erza shouted as she and jellal run to lucy,"hi guys"lucy said,"hey lucy we are waiting for you to come lets go"erza said,"ok"lucy said then they walked to a balcony where all of their friends are waiting._

_"hey guys lucy is here"erza said_

_"hey lucy im glad that you maked it in time"bisca said_

_"thanks bisca"lucy said_

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_when i was at the balcony rogue was not there and even yukino then i went to bisca,"hey bisca"i said,"yes do you need something","well have you seen rogue and yukino"i asked her but she shook her head,"no i didn't they aren't here yet"she said,"oh ok" i said as i sitted down in a chair then a few minutes later i saw rogue and yukino came,"where were you two"i asked,"sorry lucy i was busy with homework"rogue said,"and i was just busy with some errands"yukino said,"its ok but lets go play beach volleyball"i said,"then lets go play"yukino said then we go beach volleyballing while the others watched us then after we played beach volleyball we did different things all day ti'll the sunset i was tired but have fun it was the best day ever then we went back home._

* * *

**thats for today!**

**ME:my back hurts anyway please review!**

**:D**


	8. feelings

**yey!this is my new chapter please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:i do not own FT**

* * *

_Rogue's P.O.V_

_i was sitting in a bench when lucy sat next to me,"hey rogue" she said,"yes"i asked,"rogue do you love someone"she asked this made me shocked but i kept my usual poker face and i spoke,"yes there is" i said,"who is it"she asked gently but i cant say that i like her then i spoke,"i ts yukino"i said then she didn't react but she spoke,"really!wow rogue im so happy for you!"she said this made me shock but i smiled,"thanks"i said,"oh right i forgot rogue can you take these notes to im in a hurry in my house because my mom left to go to work and no one is there to do dinner and house chores"she said,"sure"i said,"thanks bye"she said while running then i standed up and go to mr. leo's office and i went home._

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_rogue was sitting in a bench as i sat next to him,"hey rogue"i said,"yes"he asked,"rogue do you love someone"i asked then he spoke,"yes there is"he said,"who is it"i asked him gently,"its yukino"he said this hurted me and i wanted to cry but i spoke,"really!wow rogue im so happy for you!"i lied then he smiled,"thanks"he said," i wanted to escape because i dont want to cry infront of him"i thought then i thought of something and gived him notes then i spoke,"oh right i forgot rogue can you take these notes to im in a hurry in my house because my mom left to go to work and no one is there to do dinner and house chores"i said,"sure"he said,"thanks bye"i said while running i kept running and running until i reached the park then i sitted on a bench in the midle of the park where there was a big cherry blossom tree then i cried and cried," when did i go wrong i tried to tell my feelings but no i just couldn't no i can't and i'll never will because the feeling i feel for rogue is not coming back he never loved me why why i am such a fool,an idiot and a stupid coward why why"i thought as i kept crying when someone wrapped an arm on me i looked it was erza along with bisca,jellal,levy,gray,juvia,kyuki,sting,and alzack,"what are you guys doing here"i asked them,"well were on our way to our houses then we passed here and saw you crying what's the matter lucy"bisca asked,"its rogue"i said,"what about rogue"jellal asked,"he likes yukino" i said this made everyone shocked,"so you liked rogue,lucy"sting said while smirking but got hitted in the head by kyuki,"yes i like rogue ok i really really liked him ever since we have been bestfriends for five years"i said while sobbing,"there there lucy im sure you will find someone who can love you back"levy said,"yeah i mean there is men all over earth you will find one"juvia said,"but i hope you can find a good one"gray said,"yes as long as it isn't a stripper like gray here"alzack said and this made a vein popped on gray's head and this made me laughed,"now there's that smile"erza said,"thanks guys but i got to go"i said,"ok lucy bye"they said and i left._

* * *

**thats for today again!**

**ME:so bored **

**Lucy:why bloody-chan**

**ME:you wouldn't play with me**

**Lucy:=_=**

**ME:...anyway please review**

**BYE!**

**:D**


	9. pain and regret

**this is my new chapter please enjoy!**

**ME:yes and here is my disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:i do not own FT**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_i was in the school garden and i was reading a book i was just thinking of what happened yeasterday about rogue telling me that he likes yukino as i was reading a book i saw rogue and yukino they were laughing and talking but i just ignored it and i kept reading and it was about 6:00 pm in the afternoon then i go home and i went to my room and i taked a bath and layed down my bed while hugging my pillow then my mom came in and sitted on the edge of my bed then i sitted up,"what is it mom"i asked her then she spoke,"lucy dear listen to me were gonna go to korea"my mom said this made my eyes widened,"but why"i asked,"because your grandfather is there and he wants you to study your second year college there and im sure you will have fun in korea"my mom said then i spoke,"thanks mom but im still deciding"i said,"well ok then i'll just tell your grandfather that you are still deciding"my mom said,"ok"i said as i slept peacefully._

_Next Morning..._

_i woke up then i take a bath and put on my clothes and haved breakfast then i went to school and i saw rogue talking and laughing with yukino again but i ignored it then i went to the classroom and sitted down my armchair then rogue and yukino sitted next to me while talking then rogue looked at me with concerned eyes and he spoke,"lucy are you ok"he asked,"yes never better"i said,"ok then"he said and turned back to yukino then the teacher came and started discussing the lesson then i turned to rogue and yukino's direction and i saw them sharing notes and stuff this hurted me more so i ignored it and i focused on the lesson._

_After Class..._

_i was going to the school gardens to read my favourite book but on the way rogue and yukino were coming to me and this made me a little sad and rogue spoke to me,"hey lucy would you like t-..."i cutted him off when i spoked,"im sorry rogue but im busy but mybe next time ok sorry"i said while i left._

_Rogue's P.O.V_

_when me and yukino were at the classroom i saw lucy she was kind of sad then i spoke to her,"lucy are you ok"i asked,"yes never better"she said,"ok then"i said as i turned back to yukino._

_After Class..._

_while me and yukino were going to the cafeteria i thought that we should bring lucy and on our way we saw her then were coming on her way and i spoke to her,"hey lucy would you like t-..."she cutted me off when she spoke,"im sorry rogue but im busy but mybe next time ok sorry"she said and left_

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_after i finished reading my book i went to the classroom and focused on lessons as i saw rogue and yukino talking again but i didn't looked at them for long so i just keep focusing the lessons._

_After School..._

_as school was finished i went home and i walk in my room and i layed down my bed,"what is wrong with me i ignored rogue earlier is it because mybe i don't wanna see him anymore uhhhh! i will just sleep"i thought and i slept._

* * *

**konbanwa minna-san!**

**ME:yes and please review bye!**

**Lucy:ne,Bloody-chan your forgetting something**

**ME:what is it**

**Lucy:you forgot to ask you know our secret and reveal it**

**ME:NO!i forgot**

**Lucy:*sweatdropped* well please review and konbanwa minna!**

**:P**


	10. festival

**this is chapter 10 so enjoy!**

**ME:yes and it was sad at the nineth chapter**

**Disclaimer:i don't own FT ^_^**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_it was monday and we don't have classes because it was a holiday which it was one of the special events here in japan and my friends asked me to go to that festival this holiday and we have to wear yukata's or kimono's but i didn't wanna go until erza and mirajane dragged me to go shopping for the festival but i didn't argue so i picked one and it was about 4:49 am in the afternoon i was to go to the festival around 5:00 so i was getting ready i weared a beautiful white kimono with pink sakura petals on them and there was an obi that was tied to my waist and my hair was tied into a bun and i weared wooden slippers then i left._

_At the Festival..._

_i was at the festival and i saw my friends they were wearing kimono's and yukata's i went to them then i saw rogue with yukino talking again but i ignored it and have fun with my friends._

_Rogue's P.O.V_

_i was talking to yukino and i saw lucy wearing a white kimono with sakura petals on them and her hair tied into a bun and she weared wooden slippers this made me blush but i don't wanna look at her since she was still avoiding me so i kept talking to yukino and we go to different games and all._

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_"hey guys"bisca said,"yes what is it"we asked,"well i was thinking lets watch the fireworks together"bisca said,"sure"we all said then we went to a nearest hill in the festival then we sitted in the soft grass except for gajeel,natsu,sting,and gray because they were all laying down the grass while watching the fireworks then bisca was sitting while alzack was laying on her lap,erza and jellal were sitting while their heads were leaning eachother,freed was sitting while mirajane was sitting on his lap and the rest of us were sitting then my eyes go to the direction where rogue and yukino were sitting together this made me sad but i tried not to be sad and smiled as i watched the fireworks,"i think i made my decision i will leave for korea but what will i do i still love rogue"i thought._

* * *

**thats for today bye bye!**

**ME:yes and please review**


	11. the right thing

**Yo!minna-san bloody here anyway since i didn't usually updated because my mom does not wanna let e use the computer cause i have exams so here i will make the 11th chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was walking down the hallway and i was thinking that when i leave japan what would i do when i leave my friends and rogue and i think i can't do it i can't leave japan but i already made my decision so i can't turn it down as i walked down the hallway and go inside the classroom i saw my friends and they were talking then they waved when they saw me but its a relief when rogue was not there,"hey guys"i said,"hey lucy"they said i smiled then i sitted down,"hey guys can i tell you something"i spoke,"sure what is it"erza asked,"well you see im going to korea"i said,"WHAT!"they said,"yes im going there because my grandpa wants me to continue my college there"i said,"but lucy aren't you gonna stay here"bisca asked,"yes but only for this year im going to korea tomorrow"i said,"i'll miss you lucy"erza said,"yeah me too"bisca said,"oh and shouldn't we tell rogue about this"kyuki spoke,"no dont tell him i'll just tell him tomorrow"i said,"ok then we will keep it a secret"mirajane said,"yeah we'll keep it a secret"alzack said,"you can count on us"gray said,"thanks guys"i thanked them then after we talked the class started._

_After class..._

_i went to the rooftop to read my favourite book its title is" My Bestfriend My Lover" its story is about a girl fells inlove with her bestfriend but her bestfriend did not love her back because he loves someone else and the ending of this was to learn how to set someone you love free and to see their happiness because that is what makes you happy because not all lovers stay the same way you got to let go of it and find your own happiness if you truly love someone set them free and let them be happy because some people set them free to see their love ones happiness even though it hurts so much for them it is what you sacrifice for your bestfriend or lover but you will find your own happiness by just believing on your own and find what is that you seek for,as i finished reading this i felt like what im doing is the right thing to do to let my love for him go._

* * *

**END**

**that is for today and please review!:P**


	12. leaving

**hey guys this is chapter 12 enjoy!**

**ME:im so cruel to let lucy leave rogue aren't i**

**Lucy:yes you are**

**ME:*sulks in a corner***

**Rogue:bloody-chan does not own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was packing since it is now the day that i leave japan and go to korea and i still hadn't telled rogue that i was going to leave japan for korea as i was done packing i go downstairs to see my mom,"lucy dear um...were going to the airport about 1 hour so is there a friend that you wanna say a last goodbye to"my mom said then i smiled,"yes mom"i said,"ok then go i'll be waiting here for 5 minutes"my mom said,"ok"i said then i picked up my cellphone and texted rogue then i go out._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i was at the park when suddenly my phone rang and i saw that there was a text message it was from lucy i readed it then i went to school._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was at the school rooftop waiting for rogue to come when the door opened i saw rogue._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i came to the school rooftop to see lucy waiting i came closer to her as my red crimson eyes staring down at her brown eyes,"lucy why did you ignored me always"i asked her,"because i-...i...was hurt when i saw you with yukino because rogue i love you"she said as i widened my eyes._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_"lucy why did you ignored me always"he asked,"because i-...i...was hurt when i saw you with yukino because rogue i love you"i said then he widened his eyes,"now do you know i called you here because i wanted to talk to you because im leaving"i said,"what do you mean"he asked,"im going to korea and i want to say goodbye to my bestfriend and this is the only chance that i have to talk and say goodbye to you like always and your wondering that why did i avoid you because i was hurted when i saw you with someone but i always knew you dont like me and when you said that you liked yukino it hurted and even though it hurts so much i still love you and its alright if you don't love me back cause i know that even people sacrifices their love to see their bestfriends own happiness"i said to him then small tears came falling down my face._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_"now do you know i called you here because i wanted to talk to you because im leaving"she said,"what do you mean"i asked,"im going to korea and i want to say goodbye to my bestfriend and this is the only chance that i have to talk and say goodbye to you like always and your wondering that why did i avoid you because i was hurted when i saw you with someone but i always knew you dont like me and when you said that you liked yukino it hurted and even though it hurts so much i still love you and its alright if you don't love me back cause i know that even people sacrifices their love to see their bestfriends own happiness"she said then small tears came falling down her face._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_as he just stood there i quickly ran away and i ran and ran until i can't see him anymore then i saw mom then i faked smiled so that she wont be worried then i went inside our car then mom drived then i looked at the window then my mom spoke,"lucy dear what is the matter"my mom asked,"oh nothing mom"i said as i stared at the window._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i just stood there then she ran away i trie running to her but she was faraway now and she left to go to korea i was an idiot not telling her my feelings im such a fool then i walked away trying to think what happened earlier i stared at the blue sky then it started to rain as i walked to my home and go to my bedroom and sitted on my bed._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_were already on the plane as i looked through the window i remembered when rogue promised me he will stay by my side but he failed to do it as i looked at a necklace rogue gave me in my 16th birthday then i weared it but i don't know when will i come back here but i made my decision to stay at korea so no turning back then i fell relief when i got to tell rogue my feelings even though he didn't love me back but i will find my own happiness soon._

* * *

**thats for today!**

**ME:im really cruel**

**Lucy:yeah**

**bye! and please review**


	13. back home

**hey guys this is chapter 13 sorry i was late of updating this is have exams so enjoy!**

**ME:its a pain in the neck anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:i don't own FT**

* * *

_7 years later..._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_when i left japan i felt sad but i was happy though cause i finally said my true feelings to rogue i was in my room while reading my book and i was thinking that when will i go back to japan or mybe not 7 years passed already and im in fourth year college i stared at the window watching as the snow falling i was interupted when my mom came in,"lucy i have something to tell you"my mom said,"what is it mom"i asked,"well since you are studying here for a quite a while your grandpa thought that you could go back to japan and finish your studies there"my mom said as i widened my eyes and i hugged her,"really mom"i asked,"yes dear"my mom said,"when are we leaving"i asked,"tomorrow so pack your things"my mom said,"ok"i replied as i packed up my things._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_it had been 7 years since lucy left when she told me her feelings i felt hurt when i didn't responded to her and she left it was all my fault that she left._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was packing my clothes then i picked up my phone then texted bisca then after that i went to sleep._

**Bisca's P.O.V**

_i was at my house i was busy facebook-ing when my cellphone ringed i picked it up and read the message then i widened my eyes i was so overjoyed when i readed it then i texted my friends especially Rogue then i started bouncing up and down._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i was at my bed laying down when suddenly i got a message it was from bisca i read it then my eyes widened it says:_

_To:rogue_

_From:bisca_

_hey i had a message that came from lucy she says that she will be coming back here at japan tomorrow and she says that she will study here again._

_it said i was happy when i readed the message but i don't think that lucy does not wanna see me again but im still happy she is here._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i woke up then i taked my bath i was so excited seeing my friends again after so many years after i take a bath and put on my clothes i go downstairs to see my mom was ready i go out and saw my grandpa's car then one of my grandpa's drivers drove us to the airport then we say goodbye and went inside the plane i sat down at one of the seats then stared at the window i will get back to japan afterall just you wait guys._

_to be continued..._

* * *

**yey!finished the next chapter will be the last!**

**ME:yes and please review!**


	14. My lover

**hey guys and this is the last chapter of "My Bestfriend My Lover" i hope you enjoy!**

**ME:yes this is the last chapter please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:i dont FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_when we got back from korea i was so happy we arrived at our house then suddenly when we turned on the lights there were sounds of streamers popping then i saw many confetti laying on the ground then i saw my friends i smiled then they hugged me i hug back then i saw rogue and yukino they were not laughing or talking then rogue looked at me but i turned away._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_when i looked at lucy she just turned away then i go closer to her,"lucy can we talk"i asked her,"uh...sure i guess"she said,"ok come with me"i said._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_when rogue told me to come with him i followed him then we ended up in a hill where there was a big cherry blossom tree was then he spoke,"lucy"he spoke,"yes"i asked him,"do you really loved me"he asked,"yes since we became bestfriends"i said._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_she really does love i was such an idiot i didn't know she loved me all this time then i hugged her tight,"im sorry if i didn't know your feelings"i said then she widened her eyes,"why i thought you love yukino"she said,"i dont love her lucy i love you when i loved yukino something inside me wasn't right then i realize that i love you"i said then small tears started forming her face._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_"im sorry if i didn't know your feelings"he said then i widened my eyes,"why i thought you love yukino"i said,"i dont love her lucy i love you when i loved yukino something inside me wasn't right then i realize that i love you"he said then tears started forming my face,"im glad because i love you"i said_

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_"im glad because i love you"she said then our faces got closer then we kissed_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_we got closer and we kissed mybe some people needs to sacrifice their love just for their bestfriends and find their own happiness and just let go of the past and move on but some are not and it seems that love isn't blind for me at all and im really happy that rogue is "My bestfriend My Lover"_

* * *

**End**

**yey!Finally finished!**

**ME:*nods*please review and goodbye**

**:D**


End file.
